


Breaking and Entering

by CheerUpLovely



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Extremis Beast, M/M, Nothing but pure porn, Sassy Genius, Starkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always a sucker for punishment, Tony regularly finds himself breaking into the basement level at AIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

With his eyes shut tightly, Tony braced himself for what was to come. He couldn’t believe he was here again, on his knees, hands bound behind his back with scratchy rope that felt grimy as if it were taken straight from a dockside – cliché really, but a wise move – anything linked to technology and he’d be able to tinker himself free either by skill or by breaking it. Surrounded by the looming footsteps, slow, even, seconds apart in pace...he knew those steps as warning signs, the only reminder that if he raised from his knees he’d be met with a pain he could barely imagine. He’d felt the pain once, last time, and even the great Tony Stark wasn’t man enough to stand back up and rise up to the burn of pure anger. His shoulder still bore that mark and it pulsed in time to the footsteps around him.

He’d been here before, on the ground, closed in on each side with the danger that seemed to bleed from the very walls. For as far underground as they were, they may as well have been in the circles of Hell itself, and while Tony contemplated how close to the fire he truly was, the Dragon from within the flames stepped closer behind him. 

A hand fisted into his short hair, the spikes already dampened with sweat twisting between the fingers of his captor. “Do I need to tell you what to do, Stark? Or are you behaving after my warning to you last time?”

He couldn’t believe he was here again. Willingly.

Despite the occurrences over the years, despite the initial ignorance and the painful encounters between them, Stark continued to repeatedly fall onto his knees before Aldrich Killian and surrender himself in the only way he would allow himself to. It had been a consideration that hadn’t come easily. It had taken a long period of self-hatred for him to come to terms with the fact that he would never be able to defeat Killian – that the Extremis had been enough to survive even Pepper (and Pepper had dealt with his hangovers, the woman was indestructible) – and so he had approached the man who had previously praised him so openly and suggested a truce between them, between Stark Industries and AIM, even begrudgingly offering to trade assistances with experiments. Killian’s terms were simple: a public media apology disregarding all claims of AIM’s involvement with The Mandarin, or he could get on his knees and suck his dick like the coward who crawled on his knees for forgiveness.

True, Killian had been counting on Tony’s weakness for public attention, his open desire for a press conference which could only lead to more attention for himself and his company, and hadn’t expected for Tony to take more than three seconds to weight up his options and come to the more logical conclusion: that Tony Stark was really, ridiculously good at sex.

But Tony kept coming back, kept returning to his knees and agreeing his services in return for what most would consider an easy life – Stark Industries was unrivalled, AIM assisted in mass production allowing it’s targets to be more evenly spread across the world, Pepper was alive and cured of the Extremis, Tony himself was able to recover from his own surgeries on his heart and arc reactor. But there was the urge to come back that kept clawing at him, which made him take those midnight tricks on the unseen path where no surveillance could capture his entrance, even the night-watchman wasn’t privy to his arrival as he would allow himself to break into Killian’s office and present himself for the punishment of disarming his security system again.

Aldrich Killian, the Extremis-loaded beast which buried itself away beneath AIM’s laboratories at night.

The hand twisted into his hair again, forcing him to tilt his head backwards and meet the glowing eyes of the Dragon himself. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Stark.”

Tony swallowed despite the forced position of his neck. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Killian growled at him.

“Yes....master,” he whispered.

The small voice echoed off the dungeon-esque space that Killian considered a personal room off his office – somewhere to sleep after a late night’s work. The hand released his hair, almost knocking him forward with the force as the man holding him stepped before him, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, standing in just his underwear and proudly displaying where the real beast was contained and already straining against its confinement. A man made to feel so small and insignificant in his past that he now got his kicks in making others feel the same. The underwear was pushed to the ground, tossed against the far wall and Tony found himself presented with a face full of glowing skin.

The Extremis was an addition to a sexual experience that even Tony hadn’t come across before – and for all his whoring around during his less-mature days he’d come across a lot of people. Killian pulsed with the Extremis energy that coursed through his veins, and what enhancements it provided to his physical strength enhanced his hard cock to a size that Tony knew would have him gagging and squirming well into the night. But the glowing...it was a distracting sight, and an appealing one at that. The dragon tattoo that stretched over his shoulder was enough to capture one’s eye, but thanks to the Extremis the skin beneath it shimmered the same fire-orange that Tony had come to associate with pain. Like a moth to the flame, he dragged his eyes from the tattoo itself down to the wide girth of the hardened cock before him.

“Then please your master, you god-damn genius.”

It wasn’t as strong as a command that he’d used in the past, but Tony had been punished by Killian before and he wasn’t intending on crawling back into his car and suffering a drive home with a burnt handprint somewhere more visible than the last. Tony was already straining hard against his own pants, a combination of the anticipation and the promise of what was the come, and in that moment he’d have done anything to satisfy the creature which could provide his only relief. He leaned forward, wrapping his tongue around the other man’s cock. When he first bought his lips to his cock, he marvelled in the hardness, yet still soft warmth that he was presented with. He knew each contour of the cock by now, and he used his recent knowledge to his advantage.

He was greedy in his treatment of Killian’s hard cock. The Dragon wanted to be pleased and he would take his pleasure by force if necessary. As the hardness thrust into his mouth, Tony used the tongue which had pleased near a thousand women in his lengthy sexual history to drag growls of pure arousal from the man who had once waited on a rooftop for him. Despite being bound and not having the steadying movements of his hands, Tony was still vigorously moving his head, aiming to please him. Even with his mouth open as wide as it was, though, it was difficult to fit his girth into his mouth, let along swallow him whole. That didn’t stop him from attempting it. Trying to suppress his gag reflex, he took more and more into his mouth with each of Killian’s thrusts against him, both loving and hating the experience at the same time.

He didn’t cast a thought to how much of a whore he felt like, opening his mouth and taking the full length of his cock right to the hilt, where he was greeted with his first taste of pre-cum, more than familiar with the way that the Extremis secretion burned at the back of his throat. The energy of Extremis powered every part of Killian’s body. After their first encounter, Tony had dropped out of a press conference and faked a bout of the flu to explain why he could barely speak. In reality, the pure energy of Killian’s orgasm had burnt at his throat. In the months they’d been coming to each other though, he’d build up enough resistance not to scream at the sensation. Now he only screamed for the right reasons. 

A warning breath was all that was given as Killian’s orgasm struck him soon after. Tony’s talented tongue milking him explode with the force of a power hose, burning a handprint into the back of Tony’s neck where he held him in place and streaming his hot load of cum directly into the back of Tony’s throat. The real reaction of his orgasm, though, was in the way that Killian’s head raised from where he had been watching Tony pleasure him, the Extremis building within his body to find it’s own release. When he came, it found an outlet and burst forward with the cry that escape his lips, a blast of energy leaving his mouth and earning the dragon tattoo he wore as he charred the wall behind Tony’s head.

Tony, eager to continue the pleasure, made a large gesture of swallowing every drop despite it’s quantity, tasting the burning sensation all the way to the pit of his stomach, and cleaning off the remains of the fluid using his tongue, his own cock twitching as Killian moaned his way through the lingering sensations. He groaned around Killian’s still-hard cock, his own appreciation heightening as the Extremis beast gave an involuntary thrust into his mouth at the new wave of pleasure on his sensitive member.

As he released him from his mouth, Tony raised his eyes to meet the burning orbs of the Dragon, watching him pulse and shimmer with the ember-shade that covered his entire naked form. There was still hunger in his eyes, and Tony had barely a moment to prepare himself before he was being pressed face-down into the cold floor, burning hands clawing at his clothing until his lower body was bare and exposed before Killian. There was nothing careful or gentle in the way that Killian pressed him down, the brickwork of the floor denting his cheek from the tight hold that he had on the back of Tony’s neck. It allowed Killian to press his groin tight against Tony’s ass as he pinned him. Tony gasped, feeling his own pre-cum seep out from his cock and gather on the tip, no longer constricted by his underwear. Killian’s cock was warm against his hole, and he remembered what it was like from before to have that size thrust into him and he closed his eyes, aware of the heavy, hot breaths at his ear as the beast himself gripped Tony’s throbbing cock with a warning.

“Not until I tell you.”

It was enough of a warning. Do not come until I give you permission. He’d heard it before and it was shortening each time. Without any further words, Killian began pushing the head of his cock inside the writhing scientist beneath him, inching further into his body with each thrust. Tony breathed deep each time, invaded by the cock that was larger than anything he was used to, stretching to accommodate the wide girth but wincing with each hard thrust. His own cock leaked even more at the intense feeling, the head of Killian’s cock settling deep within him and the initial burn was fading with each further thrust.

When it was clear that Tony wasn’t going to struggle through the moment, Killian began to set a heavy pace within him, fucking him into the ground as Tony’s moans of pleasure filled the air around them. The angle of his thrusts allowed him to rub against the sweet spot inside Tony which made his cock twitch, and he pounded against it with each thrust inside him. It was this moment that made Tony change, no longer writhing against him but grinding his hips backwards against Killian’s groin, urging him deeper.

“You like this don’t you?” Killian taunted him. “You like surrendering control to the better man...”

Tony moaned in response, unable to control himself any longer. His cock was dripping as he fought to obey the one command he’d been given and with Killian thrusting into him at this angle it was near impossible. He had never felt pleasure like he had being pinned to the ground by the strength that Extremis gifted to the man he once turned away. Killian released the back of his neck and placed both hands onto Tony’s hips, enabling him to speed up his thrusts. They fucked like animals, rocking backwards and forwards almost violently and Tony didn’t think he could hold back any more when he felt that warning grunt from Killian again.

He opened his eyes long enough to watch the room illuminate in an orange glow as Killian’s orgasm overtook him again, the hot cum filling his hole with such force that it made Tony feel even fuller than before. His thrusts slowed within him and Killian reached to stroke the aching man’s cock, granting him the silent permission that he begged for, and it was in the moment that he found his own orgasm, almost shamefully seeping his own release onto the floor beneath them, aware from his tightening muscles that Killian’s still-sensitive cock twitched within him.

As Killian half-collapsed on his sated form, he let out a shuddering chuckle against the genius’ ear. 

“Same time next week?”


End file.
